motsukifandomcom-20200214-history
Glowy Moths
Welcome to the episode called: The more powerful pinkish aura variant of moths in which they have the ability to shut do- (Motsuki talks with Henchmotsuki) Oh, it's called Glowy moths huh? O-ok... The Synopsis So, as the PJ Masks were fighting some guy named "Romeo", Luna Girl was reading (?). Suddenly, one of Romeo's bug-shaped device got on her Luna Board, and it short circuited (How? The board was made from Moon Crystal energy, unless it also uses Earth electricity as well.). She crashes, and demands to tell us why we didn't warn her (I mean, to be fair, we weren't paying attention, but sure, ok). So, me and the moths had to somehow dispose of this bug-like device, but when we did, it somehow gave us the ability to short circuit electrical devices, making us...oh fine: Glowy moths. (Are you happy now, humanoid me?). And then, the next day, I short circuited Owlette's lamp. And then left a few seconds after I did that. The next night, the PJ Masks arrived, and, well, me and Luna short circuited the traffic light. Then, that Romeo guy came and put another bug device on the Luna Board and made boss fall into a trash can! Luna ordered us to get him, so we went and chased him, then I short-circuited one side Romeo's jetpack. The PJ Pests told boss to stop doing that to Romeo, but she whistled, so we went and short-circuited the OTHER side of the jetpack. Then, Owlette fist-bumped Luna, but the jetpack was still working for some reason. Anyways, Romeo tried to zap me and the other moths with his freeze ray, but we made a doughnut shape, and it hit a trash can instead. Then, Romeo zapped Catboy with the ray, and Catboy slipped away, we went after him. Romeo kept trying to zap us, but Luna said Owlette wasn't bad for a PJ Mask! Sometimes I think boss gets distracted too easily... So, we stole the freeze ray, and even short-circuited Romeo's jetpack (again) and then Gekko caught Romeo. Romeo got so mad, and walked away. I think we stopped him! The PJs were arguing, and Luna told me what to do. Then Romeo came in with his lab, so the owl girl gave us a boost with her owl wing wind to stop him. But then, Romeo just used a vacuum and sucked us all in! He used ALL THE MOTHS (including me) to supercharge his lab! We were so scared! His lab windows turned pink, and somehow, he got luna magnet powers (How? I don't know. One thing I do know is that I, along with the rest of the moths, are gonna be scared of vacuums for a very long time.), and I saw Luna and the PJ Masks hide in an alley. They seemed to be discussing a plan to get me outta here. They went out, and I remember seeing Owlette do something to make Romeo's Robot fall in the water. Then, Catboy got us out. (Finally!) We short-circuited the lab, and then, the PJ Masks' robot came in Owlette's airplane. But, our glow faded. Luna guessed it would only last one night. Then, we left. (Maybe the PJs aren't '''so '''bad after all.) The Gallery Screenshot_20191209-234321_YouTube.jpg|Title card Screenshot_20191213-180742_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191213-181750_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191213-181913_YouTube.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2019 episodes